From Now On
by valele
Summary: Two years later, Oliver writes another letter to Miley. "Sequel to Not Much Longer."


**Maybe you read my last story. Maybe you didn't. Whichever the case, I really liked the OC in it and I wanted to write a companion (not sequel) to it. So here goes!**

**--**

August 20th, 2021  
New York, New York

Dear Miles,

So, last time I wrote you a letter… Yeah, that was quite the eventful letter, wasn't it? I told you more in that letter than I've told you before. Now, two years later, I have a lot more to tell you, except this time, it's not all bad. I mean, you've met Andie – how can anyone be sad or upset around her?

Well, you know how I liked you for fifteen years before telling you and all that? I'm sure you haven't forgotten. There are a couple of things I forgot to mention in that letter that, for some strange reason, I still remember. For example, the fact that I never imagined my heart would ever belong to someone else. I always thought it'd be yours, but I realized that day when I told you everything that there is, in fact, enough room in my heart to love someone else.

Because that's what happened, as you recall. I do love Andie, and I love her now more than ever, but I still love you, in a way, as more than a friend. No, I'm not telling you I'd divorce Andie to be with you – first of all, I don't want to ruin your marriage, and second, Lisa is too cute for me to do that. (That was a joke). The best way I can explain it is that as much as I love you, it's been "demoted" to less than before, I suppose.

No, that doesn't explain it. I love you just as much, but this time, it's healthy, not hurtful, and I can still love someone else and marry someone else and be happy with someone else while still being your friend.

And that remind me of the reason why I'm writing this. See, last time, it wasn't only to tell you about how I felt for you but also to tell you that I was with Andie and I was proposing to her. Now, two years and a couple of months later, I'm married to Andie, as you know, and we're really happy and all.

So, for the big news in this letter… Should I tell the big ones or the bigger ones first? I can't make up my mind, and I know you're probably glaring at this piece of paper while you think about skipping ahead to read the news, but you won't do that because I know you will want to respect the order in which I tell you about this.

Maybe I can tell you about the new apartment Andie and I moved into. (Well, we moved into it a year ago, you just haven't visited yet.) It's really nice, actually. Bigger than the last one, and since I got promoted and a huge raise and all, we figured we'd move to the Upper East Side. It's three blocks away from Central Park, two blocks south from the Met, and really, really, really nice. It's big, with this great view of the street, of course, but it's better than the back of a building.

What else do I have to tell you about, while I torture you? You know, it still seems a little hard to believe that I could ever love someone else, who wasn't you, in that same way, but it's definitely possible, seeing as that while I still love you, I also love Andie a lot.

Which reminds me, about Andie… Okay, fine, I'll tell you now. Well, you know how when you and Travis got married, you were pregnant almost right away? It's not quite the same thing with Andie and I, but she just told me yesterday she's pregnant. Isn't that exciting? When I found out, besides being elated and all, I thought, hey, Lisa can have a friend now! 'Cause we both know that Lilly thinks Chris will turn out a ninny if he hangs out with your daughter too much. Is that Lilly or is that Lilly?

So now, Andie and I are married, she's pregnant, and I honestly don't think I could be any happier. And of course, I know that you're happy for me, but is being happy for someone the same thing as being actually happy? I don't really think so. Which is why I also have news (and you can pass them along to Lilly. I don't want to deal with her pregnant hormones) that will make you happy.

I'm sure you get where I'm going, right? You're pretty smart. You're probably thinking, "Yes, I know exactly where he's going with this." Actually, you're probably thinking, "WHAT THE HELL, OLIVER, JUST TELL ME ALREADY!"

That sounds more like it. I'm laughing just thinking about your face right now. Have you crumpled up the paper yet? No? Good, 'cause I'm about to get to it. Although honestly, maybe you can wait a little longer while I talk about pointless stuff you would normally be interested in but aren't right now because it's too painful not knowing what my other news are.

Andie and I are trying to think of baby names right now, but we haven't gotten very far. You know Lisa is my favorite girl name (and I suggested it to you without thinking I might want to use it later on) but I also like Samantha or Victoria. What do you think of Victoria? Andie likes it, but she doesn't like Vicky, so we'd call her Tori. But then that reminds me of Tori Amos and my mom's phase when all she listened to was Tori Amos' CDs… Yeah, not a pleasant memory. I think I have "Cornflake Girl" memorized.

And we like Samantha, but we'd call her Sam, or maybe Sammi, I don't know yet. And there's also Taylor, which we really like, and it can be a boy or girl name. Because then there's the boy names, and so far we have David (or Dave) and Cameron (because Andie loves that name). Decisions, decisions.

I think I've tortured you enough already, since we're already into the third page of this letter and I've yet to tell you. So, do you want to know? Sorry, stupid question. Of course you want to know; in fact, you're _dying_ to know.

Okay, fine. I will now tell you that Andie got a new job (newspapers are firing more and more people nowadays – I'm glad I'm not a journalist) and my company is opening a new branch, and they want me to be vice-president. Andie's job? Working as an entertainment columnist for the _L.A. Times_. My job? Vice-president of the new branch in Burbank. What does that tell you? That we're moving to California, maybe?

Because we are. Aren't you glad I finally told you?

Love,

Oliver.

**--**

**Sequel done! Yay! And only two days later, too! I think if I get good enough feedback (well, motivating enough), I might make it a series of letters from Oliver to Miley.**

**Maybe I'll do Miley's side one of these days, too.**

**R&R, please! And follow me on twitter! My username is valenbfm. :)**


End file.
